darling_in_the_franxxfandomcom-20200222-history
9'α
|romaji =Nain Arufa |code = |alias = |status =Alive |gender =Male |birthday = |height = |weight = |bloodtype = |classification =Parasite |bone = |affiliation =9's (Leader)Chapter 13 |occupation =Stamen |partner =9'ζ |franxx =9 Model |anime =Episode 06 |manga =Chapter 13 |japanese = |english = }} is a character in DARLING in the FRANXX. Appearance Nine Alpha has light blonde hair with green eyes. He wears a special Parasite uniform emblazoned with white and gold, instead of the typical gray uniforms that other Parasite squads use. When in his Franxx, Alpha, along with the others in his squad, sports a red battle suit. Like his fellow stamens, he appears with golden horns that appear to be holographic klaxosaur horns. Personality Nine Alpha is known for flirting with Ichigo and showing a major interest in Hiro. He is the second known male to be in the pistil position along with his teammate, 9'ε. He is known for his sarcastic and smug attitude. He also displays acts of arrogance, such as smirking. In Episode 17, he poked his nose around Cerasus and found a book on childbirth, indicating that he's also a curious person. He later interrogated Kokoro and harshly mocked her on her opinions on reproduction. In episode 21, Alpha begins to go berserk after seeing his teammates Delta and Epsilon murdered by VIRM, whom he thought was their avowed leader. History Episode 04: Flap Flap Papa announces that Klaxosaur activity has increased, and large ones are showing up everywhere. One of the sages states that the Nines are dealing with them for now, but they still have other tasks to complete. Episode 06: DARLING in the FRANXX Some 9's watch the battle and 9'α says that they're really hitting it off. Episode 07: Shooting Star Moratorium Hachi says that one of APE's special forces has become a plantation's exclusive parasite. Zero Two tells Dr. FRANXX that they didn't have to come all the way. Nana introduces Hiro to Dr. FRANXX, the creator of FRANXX. She begins to introduce Alpha, but he stops her, stating that "we're sure to run into one another again soon." He approaches Hiro and says that he's the first person to survive Zero Two. He says that he has an interest in Squad 13. Hachi tells the doctor that Strelizia and Code 002 are transferred into Plantation 13's purview. He waves at him and says that the geezers already told him. When Hachi announces that they're officially partners, Zero Two hugs Hiro. Episode 12: The Garden Where It All Began The episode starts with the members of Squad 13 looking out of a large window within a vehicle, seeing the Garden as they approach it. Zero Two is elsewhere within the vehicle, looking for picture books but to no avail. Squad 13 has been sent back to The Garden to undergo some tests, the place where they were raised. They are greeted by the Nines, Zero Two's former squad, and their leader Nine Alpha who wonders what Zero Two, formerly coded Nine Iota, saw in them. Disobeying orders, Hiro, with the other members of Squad 13 visit the old facilities where they were raised in, hoping to meet Naomi again. Naomi is nowhere to be seen and the adults refuse to tell them where she is. They also discover that the children from Garden are being developed into Parasites at a much earlier age, in response to the increased number of Klaxosaur attacks. When a group of Klaxosaurs attack the Garden, Squad 13 is dispatched, and Hiro notes that Zero Twos canines and horns have grown longer. During the battle, a hysteric Zero Two ignores direct orders and attacks alone, claiming that she must kill more Klaxosaurs in order to become truly human. After the battle, Hiro asks the meaning of her words, but she refuses to answer. Meanwhile, Ichigo eavesdrops on a conversation between Nana and Hachi in which they affirm with each other that the Saurification process in Zero Two and Hiro is intensifying, much to her horror. When the second wave of the Klaxosaurs attack, Squad 13 sorties again and once more Zero Two turns rogue. Hiro is attacked by Zero Two whilst trying to stop her, and he receives visions of a past long forgotten. Episode 14: Punishment and Confession Hachi announced they must neutralize every klaxosaur inhabiting Gran Crevasse. Nana says that it is a joint operation with the 9's and FRANXX squad from each plantation. He says that Squad 13 is schedules to be part of the sixth wave. Nana says it will be their most difficult mission and Ichigo raises her hand. She asks that Zero Two is removed from Squad 13 as of that mission and, if not, Squad 13 will not participate in the operation. Nana says that she was set to return to the 9's as of the mission anyway. Zero Two protests, but the parasites stop her from seeing him. When Hiro gets up, he is stopped by Miku. Zero Two is also guarded and prevented from leaving her room. Ichigo comes in to see Hiro and they chat. She gives him an apple. She tells him that Zero Two is returning to the 9's the next night. She asks if he hates her and says that, even if he does, not to go anywhere. Hiro apologizes and Ichigo cuts her thumb, so Hiro bandages it for her. Zero Two remembers what Ichigo said and thinks that she knew she could never be a human. Ichigo leaves the knife and apple peels. Zero Two breaks out of her room as Ichigo returns. She roughly throws Goro against a window. Ichigo scolds Zero Two and asks if she wants to lie to him again. She says she's wrong and just wants to talk to him. Goro tells Ichigo to let her see him and Kokoro agrees, stating that it's sad to see them apart. Goro says that she can meet him, but they're all going to be there. When they enter the room, it's empty. Hiro had used the knife to make a rope out the curtains. He then tied the knife to it and climbed upstairs, escaping containment. Zero Two becomes enraged and says that they tricked her. Hiro unknowingly goes to Zero Two's room. He asks through the door if she knew about their past. He opens the door to find the room destroyed. He returns to the hospital to find all his teammates unconscious and her attacking Ichigo. Zero Two, with a devious grin, invites Hiro to "talk lots and lots". Hiro scolds her for being such a monster. She realizes the damage she'd done to him. Zero Two leaves the plantation as the other parasites watch her leave silently. She passes by Hiro without saying anything. When Ichigo suggests they go inside, she finds that he's crying. He is about to go after her, but Ichigo stops him, saying he'll turn into a monster. When he turns away again, she grabs his face and kisses him. 9'a greets Zero Two and presents her with the stamen that Dr. FRANXX brought for her. Ichigo says she doesn't regret the kiss they shared during the mock battle and that she wants to be with him forever. Goro overhears this and sadly smiles. Ichigo says that he'd always been her everything and that she'd never been interested in anyone else. He looks up to see Zero Two's ship. Episode 15: The Bird that Shares Wings At Cerasus's international briefing room, Hachi explains that their objective is to take control of Gran Crevasse. Though another group is attacking, they aren't making headway. Squad 13 is to group up with squads from other plantations. Kokoro asks what Gran Crevasse is. Nana shows them a video where a large amount of klaxosaur are. Hachi explains that taking over Gran Crevasse is Papa's long-standing wish and would be a turning point in humanity's history. On screen, a large group of FRANXX walk behind Strelizia in it's stampede mode. At APE central HQ on Cosmos, Dr. FRANXX meets with the council. He finds that Zero Two devoured all of her stamen and he calls her a hellcat. One of them says that they may finally get their wish if they take over Gran Crevasse. Another says that Hringhorni's construction is proceeding smoothly. One says, if they have both, they can bury "those pests" once and for all. One happily exclaims that the time has come. Dr. FRANXX begins to walk off, and is asked where he is going (referring to him as "Werner"). He says he wants to watch it from a front-row seat. Hiro watches Zero Two attack a klaxosaur. Ichigo suddenly grabs his hand and squeezes, but doesn't look up at him. The parasites of Chrysanthemum struggle against the klaxosaurs large numbers. 090 screams when one of his squadmates is almost killed. Strelizia kills it, saving the FRANXX, and 9'α appears to take out more of them. He compliments 090 saying he did well for humans. He says they'll take over, so they can go in the rear. In Cerasus's command room, they receive a message from mission command saying they're prepared to sortie. Nana tells the kids to get ready. The parasites all walk away to battle. Goro tells him not to be sad, because they'll be fine. Ichigo says that she'll teach him how to pilot from the ground up once she gets back. He asks them to come back alive, and they smile at him. The 6th united FRANXX company begins marching together. The 9's take out a bunch of klaxosaur. Ichigo is amazed, saying it's like having a bunch of Strelizias. 9'α says that there's a lot of them. 9'β points out Plantation 13 fighting. He jumps behind Ichigo and says that her FRANXX is adorable. She sarcastically thanks him. He says that they're holding them off fine, but they're not making any progress and that the Crevasse has been sealed off inside a thick dome. They need to strike from the inside to get rid of it. Hiro sadly watches from the control room. The unit takes out many klaxosaurs and Unit 26 notes that they're fighting well. 090 notes that they're still all over the place, but he's happy they're there. He tells them to regroup. They are about to enter the hole in the wall, but the klaxosaur all flee. The control room detects magma energy readings underground ascertained to be super lehmann-class klaxosaur. Dr. FRANXX walks in and is amazed that it was hidden underground. Hachi says he never heard of that class. As it comes from underground, it pushes the plantation on its side and it begins to break. 090 reacts in horror as his home is destroyed. Vice Chairman says to get 090 on the line and tells him they're moving to Protocol 32. He tells him that it's a great honour. The klaxosaur moves toward plantation 13. Unit 26 lines up with bombs. He whispers that they're counting on 13 now before the squad explodes. It stops, but its face smashes through the wall and it releases klaxosaur inside. Zero Two runs in and begins attacking. The adults say that they have to neutralize the Super Lehmann-Class and Papa and the rest will take care of Gran Crevasse. Nana says that Dr. FRANXX should return to HQ and Hiro to Misilteinn. Dr. FRANXX asks if he finds her more beautiful than any human, pure, proud, and more alone than anyone like a klaxosaur. Hiro says that she isn't a klaxosaur. He says that he thought she had finally found a partner and Hiro goes up to Misilteinn. The FRANXX struggle against their large numbers. Zero Two takes out a large amount of klaxosaurs. 9'β says that she's in a foul mood. 9'α says that the though of getting on that unseemly beast's bad side gives him the chills. In Zero Two's room, he finds scratches and blood on the wall. In front of the window, he finds Naomi's mirror, which Zero Two taped back together after breaking it. Gulping, he asks himself why he's holding back. Kokoro says that they're being pushed back. Chlorophytum runs out of ammo, so they use a pillar to attack. Argentea is pushed back, and the Old Woman watches it walk forward from her window. Ichigo watches Strelizia and Goro tries to get her to focus. They notice a training unit zip by them, as does Argentea. They realize it's Hiro. The training unit is taken out, so Delphinium stops him and says that he won't let him see her. Goro suddenly stops. He says he can't stand watching Hiro and Zero Two like that anymore. He steps out and tells Hiro to get in. He says that Hiro has something to say and Ichigo is worried about her too, so he asks her to take him to Zero Two. Hiro apologizes to Ichigo and they begin to connect. Finally connecting to him, Ichigo is disappointed to find that all his memories are of Zero Two. She cries as they head out. Smiling, Goro quietly wishes them good luck. Argentea picks him up and Zorome and Miku ask what he's asking so cool for. Zero Two thinks that, though she pretended, she wished to become human. Ichigo charges towards her. She begins attacking and says that she's sick of how she always toys with her. After Strelizia breaks her spear, Delphinium slaps her and says she wishes she'd never known her. She breaks her helmet and Ichigo says to get her act together as she headbutts her. As the door opens, he finds that her horns have grown and branched and her eyes are red. He says that he came to see her. Ichigo says to protect Strelizia since it's the only one that can kill the monster. As Genista and Argentea attack klaxosaurs, one of the cores crack in half and something falls out of the center. Ikuno says it looks like a human. Suddenly, there is an explosion. As it is announced that the backup plan is almost complete, Papa says that they can let the plantation go now. The stamen of the plantation are confused as to why they're making in plantations self-distuct. 9'ε and 9'a says that they're planning to end things without Strelizia's help. Dr. FRANXX is disgusted with their choice. Hiro tries to connect, but he gets no response. He holds her horns and asks to be taken to her. A man says that, though 016's memories were erased, 002's couldn't be completely erased. The doctor tells them to continue to try and erase, regardless of the effects on her and orders Hiro back to the garden. He says that he's probably useless now that he ingested her blood. She cannot remember things, but begins to when she recognizes familiar actions. She licks her wounds in a similar way. Seeing her book, she begins eating it. She learns the word "boku" and Zero Two, and "darling." She remembers him getting attacked and begins crying. Zero Two's horns break and Hiro hugs her. She pushes him away and tells him not to look at her. They apologize and cry holding each other. He says they can see the world together and kisses her as she cries. Strelizia is attacks and transforms into a red version of it and easily takes out the klaxosaur. They confess their love for each other. Futoshi and Zorome cry and Ichigo says she's happy for them. The 9's begin attacking as well. The sages say that the door to Gran Crevasse has been opened and the day of humanity's liberation is upon them. Inside the mountain klaxosaur, they find that its core is a collective mass of cores. A large hand suddenly shoots up from the ground. 9'a laughs and says that it reacted quickly. It smashes a majority of the plantation, leaving mistiltein. Episode 17: Eden 9'α, β, γ, δ, and ε stand at the door. Ichigo asks why they're there. 9'α says they came to check on Papa's orders and that he had been worried sick about them. This is a great relief to Zorome and Miku. 9'β notes the problems in their environment and 9'γ agrees. 9'α asks for them to ready rooms for them. Ichigo is surprised that they intend to stay there, and he smiles and says that he'd taken a liking to them. Ichigo is surprised to hear that all the surviving squads had been gathered in one place and sadly asks why they were the only ones left out. 9'γ says that it wasn't what Papa wanted and that Hachi and Nana should have told them about it. Miku cries while eating, and 9'δ asks why. Smiling, she says that she's just relieved that they weren't left there to die. Zorome throws his arm over 9'β shoulders and encourages him to eat, though he politely refuses his offer. Ichigo says that she assumed that they were there to take Zero Two back. 9'ε laughs and says they aren't her babysitters but her squad mates. Even though she didn't seem pleased to see them. Smiling, 9'α smiles and asks how long she's going to play human since she'll never be the same as them. Though they're unique, they're imperfect unlike she and the other nines. She tells him not to call her "Iota" but "Zero Two." He asks if she's throwing away the Special Forces code name that Papa gave her. She says that her darling gave it to her and it's important. He begins laughing at her as she walks away. He wishes her luck, again calling her "Iota." In the glass building, 9'δ brings the book to the other nines. 9'α notes that it covers things that Papa hadn't taught anyone. Kokoro smiles as she plays with a doll in her room. When Hiro and Mitsuru enter the living room, Miku says that he's there. Smiling, Ichigo says that Zorome told them about him and Kokoro. Ikuno says that she's not surprised. Zorome angrily explains that he just asked if a boy and a girl getting all clingy was the cool thing to do. Miku tells him to be quiet. Futoshi suddenly grabs Mitsuru's collar and asks if they'd kissed. Kokoro looks down, embarrassed, and they realizes they had. This upsets Futoshi and begins to say that, if they're happy but is interrupted with the 9's entering the room. 9'α holds up the childbirth handbook and asks if they recognize it. With Kokoro and Mitsuru's reaction, he says that they do. He asks for an explanation from Kokoro, since she's the one who dropped it. He says that it's strange, since it wouldn't have been provided in the study there, and it doesn't belong to her. Kokoro apologizes for not telling them all. She turns to her squad and says she wants to make a baby. This confuses the other parasites. 9'α smiles and says that Papa had banned that. Zorome says that it sounds bad and Goro asks Mitsuru if she said anything, and he fidgets uncomfortably. Kokoro turns back to the nines and asks if it's so bad since it's how all humans were born. Futoshi asks if Papa didn't create them. She says they were born like any other animal and it had always been like that for all living things. She says that's why they have boys and girls. She says that she wants to leave something behind before she's gone. She happily explains that their purpose in life isn't just to ride FRANXX and that they could carry new lives and leave them for the future. She says that it made her happy to hear that, but she is interrupted by 9'a calling her disgusting. When she turns to him, he says that she's disgusting. He explains that humans have evolved and cast their reproductive functions aside in the process. Reject that, and they all have to go back to conforming to one gender. He asks if gender isn't just a pain that's tolerated to operate the FRANXX. Kokoro has tears in her eyes and Mitsuru begins to say something, but Ikuno suddenly walks up and slaps him. 9'γ whistles and the other nines seem surprised, as is Ichigo. Ikuno asks what it matters if it's a pain. alpha says that humans have also cast away their tendency to be ruled by emotions like her since it serves no purpose. He smiles and tells them to look at themselves, though. Ikuno begins to walk up to him, but is pulled back by Goro and Ichigo. Nana and Hachi appear and ask them to stop. Nana exclaims that this is why she didn't want to let the nines in. Hachi calmly says that Papa sent them, so they couldn't just turn them away. She says that they should put an end to their test now. Kokoro asks what she means. Hachi says that it was on Dr. FRANXX's orders that they didn't contact them over the past month and that it would be their final test. Though they still monitored them, and know what she was trying to do with Mitsuru. Nana says that no one can speak of that, let alone do it. When Kokoro asks why they have organs for reproduction, Nana says to pilot the FRANXX. She asks what her feelings are for then. Nana has a blurred flashback and then swipes at Kokoro before clutching her head. She tells her to be quiet. Hachi tells her to return to her dorm and they'll give her her orders in time. Kokoro runs out of the room. Hachi asks when it started and Nana says a week ago. She says watching them go about their lives made her feel so irritated. 9'α asks if she relapsed into puberty. She denies this, but he smirks and asks if they didn't already undergo emotional indoctrination when they were parasites. He tells Hachi they should have her replaced with a new Nana. He says he hopes they go back to doing their actual job instead of getting up to mischief with the doctor. He says he'll be reporting to Papa. Papa and the Vice Chairman sit on Cosmos and Papa says that the klaxosaur princess chose to go down the path of annihilation. The Vice Chairman says they'll feel the pain of having their earth scorched by their own creation. The Nines that visited the 13th Plantation appear and 9'α says there's something he needs to know. Episode 18: When the Sakura Blooms Hachi watches the wedding from the control room but an APE assault ship appears. Alpha greets him from the monitor and Hachi asks who authorized them. Alpha answers that Papa did. Hachi asks if they are going to force them into the parasite camp's re-indoctrination program when Squad 13 is exempt from it. Alpha says just two of them. Alpha tells him to just sit there and watch, like usual. Futoshi tells the couple to exchange rings. After they do, Futoshi tells them to kiss. Before they can, they are interrupted by APE SP who tell them to freeze. When Zorome questions them, he is hit with a gun. Futoshi stands in front of them and tells them to run. They do, but are stopped by the nines. Alpha tells them that Papa said they were dangerous and need to be re-indoctrinated. Zero Two leaps forward and Alpha asks if she's still playing human. She tries to attack him, but he jumps away. The other nines begin attacking her as well. They hold her down and Alpha tells her that she mustn't defy Papa. SP take the couple and tear them from each other. Hachi comes down the steps and watches. Episode 20 On D-Day, at Bird Nest, Vice Chairman says that APE has always desired peace and prosperity for mankind. Marmoset tells them to offer all of themselves. Papa says they will finally prevail. 9'α watches the squad and becomes annoyed when he sees Zero Two yawn. After the assembly, the 9's mock squad 13. Zero Two steps forward and says they're all stronger than them, since they have their eyes on the future. This angers Alpha and he says that Papa only treats them differently because they're his tools before they all walk away. The squad is thankful to Zero Two but are interrupted by a siren. An announcer says that a klaxosaur pack is headed towards Gran Crevasse. The parasites all head out. Kokoro rubs her finger and Mitsuru says they were partners, so they should be able to connect. Hiro asks how she can pilot Strelizia. She says it was originally one of their brethren. Her horns begin glowing and she sends a message to the pilots. Dr. FRANXX and Hachi hear as well. Dr. FRANXX says that he found that the klaxosaur split into two forms. One returned to the earth and became energy. Baboon says that the seal is an affront. Gorilla says that the magma energy is part of the planet's resources that saved humans from ruin. 001 says they're selfish and asks if they now want to steal her child. She says she will not allow it and that the child is a crystallization of their bonds. 's words.]]Alpha tells her not to talk down to Papa. Dr. FRANXX finishes that the other form consumed that energy and evolved physically and stopped mingling with one another and lost their intelligence. Hachi asks what they are, and he says weapons built by the klaxo sapiens. They are composed of one male and one female klaxo sapiens. The female's soul connected to the weapon, and the male's soul took root in the core, the cockpit. Hachi says that it's similar to the FRANXX. Dr. FRANXX says they're an application of the klaxosaur system. Klaxosaurs that can be piloted by humans genetically modified to be similar. The parasites realize they'd been kept in the dark. 001 tells her child to awaken since they're nearly there. She begins the implanting process. Papa says that he was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but they have no choice. Vice Chairman says they wanted to take it and Hringhorni to space as soldiers. Papa says that, if they can't have it, then it can go down along with the planet and they will return to their original roles. Klaxosaur begin popping out from the ground and shooting into space. They shoot spaceships in the sky. Star Entity wakes up and Dr. FRANXX says its beautiful. 001 says that the humans made her ugly, but it's okay. She says a long time ago, when they were attacked by invaders from the expanse of space, they fought and drove them off and then holed up in the earth to prepare. They shoot at a VIRM fleet. They shoot back and 001 says that she won't let them touch their planet. It shoots back and destroys it. Papa says its futile and she asks what VIRM did to their child. The chairman and vice chairman's masks fall and the vice chairman says that Star Entity is a mass of life that could disturb the universe's peace. Papa says that if the klaxosaur princess took over the implanting process, they programmed it to explode. They say that the planet will explode and leave nothing behind. Papa says that they'll take them to eternal paradise. Relationships Hiro He shows major interest in Hiro, as he says in episode 7 that he is the first to have survived Zero Two. He rests assured that they will run into one another again, and indeed they do, as Squad 13 meets the entire 9's faction at the Garden. Ichigo He shows interest in Ichigo. During Squad 13's testing at Garden, he considers Ichigo as "proud and dignified" from the way she talks. He warns Ichigo that Zero Two is a monster and she would never properly bond with humans, which influenced Ichigo's opinion somewhat. Zero Two He indirectly shows his dislike towards Zero Two. Throughout Episode 12, he tells Ichigo facts about Zero Two. In Episode 14, when Zero Two was being escorted to her spaceship, he mocks Zero Two on her punishment. He often refers to Zero Two as 'Nine Iota', even after she told him to call her Zero Two in Episode 17. Papa Papa ordered Nine Alpha and The 9's to check on Squad 13. Etymology Similarly to Zero Two, he received the name from PapaEpisode 17. Alpha is a letter in the Greek alphabet. Gallery Quotes es: ru: pl: uk: de: Category:Characters Category:Male